Emma
by Xanna1999
Summary: Sequel to Damon's Daughter. While everyone is coping with vampire Elena, Emma is dealing with her strained relationship with her family, all the sexual tension between she and Klaus, and those pesky feelings for Elijah that never seem to go away, all while occasionally going to high school. OC! Rated T but might change later on. Emma/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

Emma  
Sequel to _Damon's Daughter  
_Chapter One

**I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am a terrible person. It's been nearly three months since I've last updated, and almost seven for my other story. I hope that my Elijah/Emma one-shot kept you all from coming after me with pitchforks in hand. I apologize that this chapter is much shorter than my others. It mostly revolves around Emma. I hope to include some Elijah next chapter. **Fingers crossed** Thank you so much for your PMs and reviews. They've kept me thinking about this story and where I want it to go. I'd really, REALLY love a Beta (someone to check my story for errors, give suggestions, etc.) so message me if you're interested. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emma woke up with a start in her own bed. She calmed down at bit seeing the familiar pictures of her and her friends on the blue walls of her bedroom. She yawned when suddenly memories of the night before came rushing back to her. Klaus dying, Elijah kissing her, her dad… Emma quickly jumped out of bed, only to feel a burning sensation on her body. She quickly threw herself into a corner of the room, as far away from the sunlight as possible.

"Help! Someone! Help!" she screamed.

Within seconds she heard someone hurrying up the stairs. "Emma?" A familiar voice called.

"Dad?" Emma exclaimed in relief. _He was alive. He was alive! _

"Yeah, it's me," Damon said, rushing into her room.

Emma was so happy to see his face. She wanted to run over to him and hug him and tell him how much she loved him, but the sunlight wasn't really agreeing with her.

"Umm… where's my ring?" She asked, breathless.

Damon narrowed his eyebrows. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Emma cautiously asked.

Damon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Last night, someone from the council found you and took your ring. You don't remember any of this?"

"Nope," she replied. "Can we talk about this later? I'm a bit, uh, stuck right now."

"Oh. Yeah, right," he told her, and suddenly tossed a ring towards her.

It was much prettier than her last one. In the center of the ring there was an emerald cut into a tear like shape, and surrounding it were little diamonds. "Wow," Emma breathed as she slid the ring onto her finger. "This is beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my moms, or technically your grandmother's. It was supposed to be passed down to any of the daughters she had, but it was only Stefan and I, so me, being the oldest, got to keep it when she died. I figured it was only proper that I give it to you."

"Oh, thanks. It's uh, really nice," Emma smiled. "Soooo… what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Elena's a _vampire_?" Emma nearly choked on her tea when Damon told her everything.

"Yeah, well, she will be anyway, once she feeds. She still hasn't fully wakened yet."

"And what about Matt?" Emma inquired. "How is he?"

"Fine," Damon replied, narrowing his eyes. "He's in the hospital. Should be released any time now. Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. I was just wondering. Elena wasn't the only one in the crash."

"Obviously not, since she's dead and he isn't," Damon snapped, more harshly than he intended. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I uh, I should be going. I'll tell you more later," he said, and quickly rushed out of the door, leaving Emma alone at the kitchen table.

* * *

Elena awoke gasping for air sitting up in bed quickly. Stefan sat on the end of her bed watching her. Elena looked around and frowned, confused as to what was going on.

"Stefan?" she asked.

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours," Stefan told her.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"You were in an accident…" Stefan said uncomfortably.

"Oh my God. Matt is he…?" Elena began

"Alive?" Damon interrupted, sitting on the window seat. Elena and Stefan both looked at him.

"Ask Stefan. The hero" he said bitterly. Elena looked at Stefan.

"He's fine," Stefan told her.

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?"

"Save you? He didn't," Damon bitterly interrupted.

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you," Stefan told her.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena," Damon explained.

Elena began to slowly panic unable to process what she was being told. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Elena gasped. Stefan and Damon only looked at her.

"No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Elena cried out.

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you," Stefan comforted her.

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition," Damon protested.

"We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this," Stefan said.

"There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three," Damon sneered.

"I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try!" Elena cried.

"We will. We'll try everything," Stefan assured.

"Your choice, Elena. As always," Damon said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism," Damon snapped at Stefan as he grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the counter.

"You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this," Stefan replied.

Damon drank his whole drink in one gulp before he replied.

"Then you shouldn't have let her die."

"I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did."

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother," Damon says as he poured himself another drink.

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it."

* * *

Emma couldn't decide who she was more worried about, Elena or Matt. She knew Elena wouldn't be able to handle being a vampire. In the end, Elena's feelings would destroy her, or Stefan's stupid obsession with finding a cure. If Elena didn't feed in the next twenty four hours, she would really die. But then there was Matt. Emma didn't know if Matt could handle all that guilt. Emma knew what guilt felt like. It weighed people down, and could ruin good people. And what about her other friends? What about Caroline now that Tyler is dead and where the hell is Bonnie? How are they all still alive if Klaus is dead? What about Elijah? What about _her_?" According to her dad, she was involved in some council member attack last night that she has no recollection of what so ever. Elijah came back, kissed her, and then left, and this morning she woke up without her ring! There were so many unanswered questions, and she feared they would remain that way for a long time. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her long black hair. "Why does it all have to be so damn _difficult?_" She asked her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She abruptly raced down the stairs only to see a familiar face sitting in the kitchen, with her feet propped on top of the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Ya know, this town is weird. I mean, seriously, who pays this much attention to a group of liberal crazies going on about vampires? Don't you have a police force?"

"Emilie, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's quite a welcome. Good to see you too little sis," Emilie sarcastically replied, tossing the newspaper in the nearby garbage bin.

"Oh, Emilie, wherever have you been, long lost sister? Would you like something to drink, princess? Perhaps vervain laced tea would suit your fancy?" Emma replied sweetly, batting her long eyelashes.

Now it was Emilie's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't overdo it. And since you asked, I'll pass on that tea."

Emma walked over to the table and sat down. "Really though, what are you doing here? You're never here for just a friendly visit, so spill," she said, pushing her sister's feet off the table.

"Fine," Emilie said, before taking another sip of coffee. "Guess who I found in Rome last week?"

Emma shrugged. "Who?"

"You have to _guess." _

"Emilie, _really?_" Emma said exasperatedly.

"Yup. Just guess!"

"I don't know… The tooth fairy?"

Emilie rolled her eyes. "Close enough. I found mom."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You're _kidding."_

* * *

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire," Matt told Caroline. They were both in a hospital room and he was about to be discharged.

"She doesn't want to be dead and now she's not. This isn't your fault, Matt," Caroline insisted.

"It's all my fault. I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!"

"Shh! Cool it on the V word. I'm a fugitive, remember? I'm supposed to be halfway to Florida by now," Caroline reminded him.

"If the Council is after you, then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"Because I don't know where to go…" Caroline says as tears start to pour down her face. "Tyler's dead and everything's different now and I…"

Matt embraced her, but Caroline suddenly pulled away. They heard an officer coming towards their room. Caroline quickly left, and seconds later an officer came into the room.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked.

"Sorry," the officer says before he got on his dispatch. "All good here," he said before he left the room.

* * *

"I just… I can't believe you actually saw her," Emma breathed. She and Emilie we both sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee, talking about their absentee mother.

"I didn't just see her, I sat down and talked to her," Emilie retorted.

Emma's eyes bulged. "What did you say?"

"I just answered all of her questions. She kept asking how I was doing, how you were doing, how you and Elijah were doing. You know, guilty parent stuff."

"How… how did she look? I mean, did she look…?"

"Good? No, she looked terrible. I almost felt bad for her, but then I remember everything she put me through and before _you_go feeling bad for her you best remember what she did to you too." Emilie snapped.

"Jeeze… Sorry for asking," Emma said.

"Speaking of Elijah… Where is he? Didn't he come back when Alaric became a crazy vampire hunter?" Emilie asked, casually taking a sip of her coffee.

"How did you know–" Emma started before Emilie gave her a look. "Never mind... Yeah, he came back, but my guess is that he left when Klaus kicked the bucket."

Emile chuckled. "You sound so sympathetic."

"I am, actually. I mean, I might not have lost everyone I cared about, but Caroline lost Tyler. Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol lost Klaus. I have to admit I'm having a hard time feeling bad for Rebekah, though. She tried to kill Elena and Matt."

"Speaking of Quarterback, what's going on with him?" Emilie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Emilie, do we really have to talk about this?" Emma whined.

"Yes, we do. What's going on? It's not like you to start having _feelings_ for _humans_."

"I don't have feelings for Matt. I do confess that for a while, I thought that maybe we could be a thing, but…"

"But…," Emilie pried.

"I miss Elijah, okay?" Emma replied, exasperated. "I miss kissing him, I miss touching him, I miss being with him, I even miss fighting with the bastard! I just miss _him_. But, after he finds out what really happened with Klaus, he'll never forgive me."

Emilie faintly smiled. "I wondered when you were going to come clean about what _really_happened," she said.

"You knew!" Emma exclaimed.

"Of course I knew," Emilie shrugged. "Any smart person could figure that out. And I think Elijah will forgive you. I don't think you understand how much he really loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it."

**Please review even if you don't really care for a particular chapter! :D I am always open to suggestions and feedback! **


	2. Second Chance

_Emma_  
_Chapter 2: Maybe I Could Have a Second Chance  
__Disclaimer: Please, I don't even own a car yet. _

* * *

"So, how long are you staying?"

"That anxious to get rid of me?" Emilie asked, pretending to take offense. "I'm not really sure."

"Well, if you plan on extending your visit, I advise you to check in to a motel. This couch isn't exactly comfortable," Emma replied as she set down a pillow and a comforter next to Emilie. "Sorry we don't have a guest room."

"That's fine," Emilie smiled, "and I'll think about the motel later. For now, I just wanna' spend some time with my little sis."

Emma groaned and shifted her position on the couch. "Seriously? You're not even a full minute older than me!"

Emilie let out a very un-Emilie-like giggle and threw a pillow at Emma. "C'mon! Pop in that damn movie. I'll go pop the popcorn," she smiled, handing Emma a movie as she jumped off the couch.

Emma studied the movie and rolled her eyes. "The Notebook? Really Emilie?"

"Oh, hush! It's a classic!"

"Gone With the Wind is a classic. This is just tragic," Emma muttered.

* * *

Emma sat at the kitchen table and pondered what Emilie had said to her hours before. It was late, and Emilie had dozed off halfway through The Notebook. Emma now sat in that very same spot, with the same cup of coffee, now cold, right across from her, as Duke reads to Allie in the back ground. **(A/N: For those who haven't seen The Notebook, Duke and Allie are the main characters.) **She missed Elijah more than she could say. Everything Emma did reminded her of him, whether she was washing the dishes or getting dressed, he was there, and that stupid movie was just another reminder of him. She longed to have him next to her, but regardless of what Emilie thought, he could never forgive her for what she did. She had committed the ultimate sin when she slept with Klaus, and now she was going to have to pay. Emma eyed the cold cup of coffee across from her. "Karma's a bitch," she muttered, preparing to pick up the mug and throw it at the nearest wall, when she suddenly heard something outside. She tore her eyes from the coffee and hesitantly walked towards the front door.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called, opening the door. Before she had time to react, an unknown man plunged a dagger into her heart.

She felt her insides turning and all the blood in her veins racing. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. "Help," she whimpered as her small body fell to the floor, and everything went dark. The light did not come back for a long, long time.

* * *

Damon stood in the Gilbert living room cleaning up everything that had been knocked over. Caroline had been kidnapped by Pastor Young, and had managed to escape from him, but now Stefan and Elena both had been taken. As if things couldn't get any worse, Emma wasn't answering her phone. Needless to say, Damon was a bit irritable, and in panic mode.

"They're gone. Whoever nailed Rebekah, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything," Damon begged as Meredith walked out of the kitchen.

"I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything," Liz replied.

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon growled.

"Damon, relax," Meredith said. "When Caroline called to say she got away; did she know where they were planning to take her?

"No. Just that she was in some van in the middle of nowhere and she managed to escape," Liz explained.

"Perfect. We've narrowed it down to nowhere," Damon rolled his eyes as someone knocked on the door. Seconds later Matt entered the house.

"Hey, is Elena here?" Matt asked. Damon turned around, glared, and rushed over to Matt grabbing him by the throat. He pinned him against the wall, choking him the process.

"In what world are you the one that gets to live?" Damon sneered at Matt. Meredith rushed over to the pair and attempted to pull Damon off of Matt.

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz demanded. Damon glared at Matt and released him.

"Damon I know you're upset about Elena and Emma, but this isn't the answer," Meredith told him.

Suddenly, Damon's phone rang, and when Emma's name showed up on the screen he let out a sigh of relief. "Emma, thank God," he answered. "I was so worried about you."

"Um… yeah, sorry, but this isn't Emma. It's Emilie. We've got a problem."

* * *

Elena opened her eyes and looked around her. The last thing she remembered was talking with Pastor Young. She was slowly losing her control. She felt weak. She looked around and saw vampires in cages. Elena grabbed her head and saw Rebekah in a cage across from her. "I thought I killed you" Rebekah frowned weakly.

"Where am I?" Elena gasped.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us" Rebekah smirked.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Stefan suddenly spoke from the cage next to hers.

"Stefan," Elena said trying to pull herself up. "I didn't feed." Stefan suddenly became worried and Rebekah noticed the change in his face.

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem" Rebekah said.

"Just ignore her," Stefan told Elena.

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again," Rebekah smirked. Elena attempted to break through the bars, but was unable to do so.

"My day just got a whole lot better," Rebekah smirked.

Suddenly, the door opened and a council member stalked in, carrying a girl with black hair, covered in blood. When they all turned to look at the girl, they all winced, and Elena let out a soft "God no." The girl was Emma, and she looked ghostly. Her tiny body was gray, and covered with blood, with the dagger still in her heart. The council member smirked at their haunted faces.

"Like what you see?" he sneered as he locked Emma in. "It's gonna' be you soon."

Stefan didn't think he'd ever wanted to kill someone more.

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy sat on the floor hand in hand as she was reciting the spell. The spirits began whispering to them. Jeremy opened his eyes suddenly and saw that Bonnie's nose was bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God," Jeremy breathed. Bonnie continued to chat the spell as the spirits became louder and louder.

"Bonnie. Bonnie, open your eyes. Bonnie, I can't let you do this! Bonnie, you're dying!" Jeremy exclaimed as she started to chant louder. Suddenly black veins began to creep up her arms.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremy exclaimed. Bonnie began to hyperventilate then suddenly stopped breathing.

"Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!" Jeremy cried rushing over to her.

Bonnie looked at Elena in her cage. She was pale and weak. Bonnie knew she didn't have much time left

and walked over towards her.

"Elena," Bonnie kneeled down beside her and took her arms in her hands.

"Come back. Come back."

Elena opened her eyes as Bonnie pulled her up. Elena frowned unsure of what was occurring. She was

being pulled up by an invisible force.

"Stefan! Stefan, something's happening," Elena called out.

"We're going home," Bonnie said. She looked up and saw Grams appear behind the bars of Elena's cage.

"No!" Grams shouted. Bonnie dropped Elena's arms as she fell back on the floor.

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie gasped.

"You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness," Grams told her.

"Elena needs me," Bonnie protested. Grams appeared in front of Bonnie.

"She is not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here," Grams demanded.

"Grams, please," Bonnie pleaded.

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. GO!" Grams spoke suddenly.

"Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes," Jeremy begged. Suddenly Bonnie gasped and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" Jeremy exclaimed pulling her up to a sitting position and holding her. "You're alive"

"I couldn't do it. It didn't work," Bonnie cried.

* * *

Damon and Matt got out of Damon's car and walked toward Pastor Young's farm house where they figured out they were holding Stefan and Elena.

"So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked.

"Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait," Damon said rushing towards Matt and biting his neck. Matt fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here," Damon called out. Pastor Young opened the door a few seconds later and saw Matt on the ground bleeding.

"Let him go. The boy's innocent," Pastor Young told him.

"Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan, Elena, and my daughter, and he's all yours," Damon said grabbing Matt by his shirt. "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Pastor Young exclaimed. Damon smirked at him and suddenly was shot in the chest and fell to the ground.

Damon laid in the grass unconscious as two officers came towards him with guns out. One of the officers nudged Damon's foot getting no response from him. Damon opened his eyes and grabbed the guns out of both of the officer's hands and snapped one of their necks and killed the other with his own gun. Damon looked over and saw Matt was still bleeding out on the ground and rushed towards him in anger.

"Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Matt said weakly.

"Oh, yes I can," Damon sneered placing his foot on Matt's throat. "It should have been you!"

Out of nowhere suddenly, someone rushed towards Damon and knocked him off of Matt. Damon looked up and saw Elena. Her eyes were red and the veins were showing and she had fangs. She had transitioned into a vampire. "Leave him alone!" she screamed.

* * *

Elena and Damon walked to his car together. He was still upset that Elena had stopped him from killing Matt. It made no sense to him why he got to live and she didn't still.

"You were going to kill him," Elena told him.

"Yep. Guy just won't die," Damon snapped.

"It was my choice to save him. Why aren't you seeing that?" she asked him.

"It's a little hard to keep track of all your choices lately, Elena," he said walking towards the cages.

"I remember everything," Elena suddenly said causing Damon to stop. "One of the highlights of my transition: remembering everything that you compelled me to forget." Damon walked over back towards her.

"Like how you and I met first. You were a stranger that told me you wanted me to get everything I wanted from life. Damon, why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked.

"Would it have made a difference?" Damon asked. Elena only looked at him remaining silent. Through that he got his answer.

"I didn't think so," he spoke.

"You asked me to make a choice, Damon. So I did. If you're going to be mad, then take it out on me. Not

on Stefan or Matt or anyone else. Me," Elena told him.

"Are we done here?" Damon huffed.

"If it had been you at the bridge last night and not Stefan and I begged you to save Matt...?" Elena began.

"I would have saved you! In a heartbeat, no question," he exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. And then Matt would be dead, because you couldn't let go. Matt would be dead!" Elena cried out.

"But you wouldn't be! And you would have gotten to grow up and had the life that you wanted; the life that you deserved. And I know that I didn't use to get that but I do now and I wanted that for you, Elena, and I would have gladly have given it to you and let Matt die; because I am that selfish. But you knew that already. The first night we met is not all that you remember," Damon said before running towards Stefan, who was carrying a lifeless Emma in his arms.

Damon tried to keep his composure when he saw her tiny body covered in blood, but before he knew it tears were streaming down his face and he was screaming. "What's wrong with her, Stefan? Why isn't she waking up?" Damon shouted hysterically.

"Damon, I don't know," Stefan replied, exasperated. "Let's take her to the house, and we'll deal with it there. We've got to get her away from here."

* * *

Emma was dreaming. She knew she had to be. Someone was kissing her neck, and down to her stomach, and to the inside of her thighs, then his lips grazed hers once more. "I love you," he whispered, and then looked into her green eyes. "Elijah," she breathed, staring into his deep brown orbs. "I love y-," she was saying, but suddenly, Elijah was gone, and someone was talking to her.

_"Emma, please wake up. Please," the voice begged. _

"_She can't hear you, Damon," another voice mournfully said._

"_Yes, she can! Emma, please just wake up. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."_

Damon? Was that other voice Stefan?

"Where am I," Emma thought. "What the hell is happening to me?" Then, as quickly as had he disappeared, Elijah was with her again in her bedroom. "Elijah, what's happening to me?" she whimpered, as he pulled her close.

"Shh…" Elijah said. "You'll wake up soon. It'll be okay."

Emma reached her hand out to stroke his face. "Am I dreaming?"

Elijah nodded, and his lips grazed hers once more. "It feels real, doesn't it?"

Emma sighed in reply. "Elijah, while I have time, I need to tell you something…"

Elijah smiled and ran his fingers through black locks. "Shh… I know. You don't need to explain. I forgive you."

"You know?!"

"I've always known, but hush now. Let's not spend our time together talking about Klaus."

Emma smiled and then kissed Elijah in agreement. All too soon, he pulled away.

"Elijah! Please stay with me!" she begged.

"I can't, not right now. You need to wake up. Your family needs you."

Tears were now streaming down Emma's face. "But I need you! I love you!"

Elijah smiled once more. "I love you more," he said, and then firmly kissed her. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

Emma smiled through her tears. "I'll hold you to that." And then, suddenly, she felt someone squeezing her hand, and she squeezed back. Then the light was back.

* * *

Elijah sat in the empty café, staring at his half full coffee cup. When he turned his head the first thing he saw through the window was the sun glistening off the water of the Seine. Emma had been right; France definitely was "good old faithful." He just didn't know where else to go. It was silly, really- A thousand year old Original vampire, fleeing from his problems. Elijah simply couldn't fathom how Klaus could really be dead. For many nights, Klaus' blue eyes haunted his dreams. Regardless of Klaus being a murderer, he was still his family. What Klaus had done didn't matter, because if you took all of those horrible things away, he would still be Elijah's brother. Then of course, there was Emma. Elijah sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Emma, with her beautiful face, sharp wit, and tantalizing smile. He loved her. He knew it, and hated himself for it. What good did love really do? Elijah had been having dreams about her recently- very vivid dreams. Hours ago, he'd had another, which was why he was at this café at 4:30 in the morning. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to tell her something, something he'd wanted her to know for a long time. Elijah pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found her name.

* * *

Emma lay awake in her bed, staring at the stars through her window. She had finally convinced Damon that she was fine and that all she wanted to do was sleep. She was lying, and she's almost sure that he knew. She was shaken up by her dream. It was a dream, wasn't it? Her heart swelled at the thought of Elijah, and she kept replaying him saying "I love you" over and over again in her head. Suddenly, her iPhone beeped, and she reached across her dresser to pick it up. When she saw Elijah's name, she started to tremble, and with shaking fingers clicked View Message. When she did, she felt a single happy tear run down her cheek. All the message said was "_I forgive you_," and if it had been a stranger who had read it they would have simply shrugged, but to someone who knew the meaning behind it, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "Maybe, just maybe," Emma thought, "I might have a second chance."

**A/N: I am beyond sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've had exams, Scholastic Bowl, and the high school play. (We're doing West Side Story. I'm playing Anita! :D) Thanks bunches for your PMs, follows, favorites, and reviews! They keep me motivated and happy! _Please Review!_**


End file.
